Optical lighting devices are known in DE 10 2007 042 573 A1, which comprises a detector, a light source and a control means. The control means is suitable for adjusting a spectral characteristic of the radiation emitted by the light source as a function of the determined spectral characteristic of the ambient light.
With such lighting devices, the spectral characteristic of the light emitted by the light source is adapted to a determined spectral characteristic of the ambient light. In particular, the light from the lighting device is adjusted to be as similar as possible to the ambient light. However, this reduces efficiency with regard to illumination of the radiation detector by means of the light source.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved optical lighting device which is distinguished in particular by efficient illumination of the radiation detector. It could further be helpful to provide an optical recording device with such an optical lighting device.